Kim Family Series :: Private Lesson
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Gara" kutukan Henry, nilai ujian Kyuhyun jatuh dan dia harus ikut pelajaran tambahan selama seminggu dan diajari Lee Sungmin. Blum lagi PSP-nya disita appa. Kekesalannya bertambah membuatnya ingin mengganggu Sungmin orang yg ada d dekatnya saat itu.. RnR.


**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

Cast ::

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

Figur ::

**Lee Sungmin**

**Henry Lau

* * *

**

**Third Story ::**

**Private Lesson**

Pov :: Kim Kyuhyun

Kuinjak tali sepatu Yesung hyung yang sedang menunduk. Ia berdiri tegap dan bersiap untuk melangkah.

Jdugh! Sip! Dia langsung jatuh di lantai.

" Ahaha.. Kena kau hyung!" Seruku senang sambil berlari melewatinya keluar dari dalam rumah kami.

" Woi, Kyuhyun!" Hyung-ku langsung bangun dan berlari mengejarku.

Aku berlari lebih depan dihadapannya. Udara pagi memang menyegarkan. Aku suka olahraga pagi dengan Yesung hyung. Yah, karena dia satu- satunya saudaraku yang namja. Tiga kakakku yeojya semua. Nggak asyik..

Yah, seperti yang semua orang tahu. Keluargaku memang sedikit berbeda. Kami berlima bersaudara tanpa hubungan darah. Appa dan umma mengadopsi kami dari panti asuhan saat kami masih kecil.

Akulah yang paling kecil, sekarang umurku sudah enam belas tahun. Meski begitu, aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Meski kami berbeda, kami tetap keluarga. Nggak akan kubiarkan keluargaku hilang. Yah pokoknya begitulah..

" Kyu!" Yesung hyung menarik tanganku yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

" Nae, hyung?"

" Lihat tuh." Ia menunjuk kearah lain. Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yesung hyung penasaran. Ada apa, sih? Yeojya cantikkah?

Di tempat yang dimaksud Yesung hyung, aku melihat seorang yeojya imut yang lagi berdiri dipinggir jalan menunggui anjing kecilnya yang sedang pipis sembarangan. Yah ampun.. Kenapa nggak di toilet aja..

Huwaa… Kasiiihaaann sekali yeojya itu. Cantik- cantik tapi jadi pembantu anjing kecil.

Aku terkikik pelan.

" Kasihan banget, ya?" Yesung hyung kembali berlari mendahuluiku.

Aku menyusulnya masih sambil tertawa. " Aku mau tuh jadi anjingnya, hyung.. Lumayan punya majikan yan imut kayak dia." Balasku sambil terkekeh.

" Kalau kamu jadi anjing, kamu akan langsung dibuang ke tempat penampungan."

" Kenapa?"

" Karena kamu pasti jadi anjing rese yang suka ngerjain majikannya, Kyu. Anjing rabies malahan. Aku yakin!" Yesung hyung tertawa geli sambil menepuk- nepuk bahuku kencang.

Dasar hyung yang menyebalkan!

Kuambil handuk kecil yang kulingkarkan dibahuku dan saat Yesung hyung masih tertawa lebar, dengan satu serangan kusumpal mulut besarnya itu.

" Hyuu! Khaauf!"

" Makan tuh handuk keringatku!" Aku menambah kecepatan lariku dan meninggalkan Yesung hyung yang masih teriak- teriak kekeselan dibelakangku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarapan pagi, aku duduk disamping Wookie noona. Noona-ku itu sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajarannya. " Noona.. Nggak boleh belajar saat sarapan, lho." Tegurku sambil mengunyah roti bakarku yang rada hangus gara- gara Wookie noona sibuk sama buku pelajarannya saat memanggang roti.

Dia menatapku. " Aku ada tes thau. Kalau nilaiku jelek bagaimana?"

" Yah, itu sih urusan noona." Aku nyengir menatapnya.

Wookie noona menatapku kesal lalu kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya membaca buku pelajarannya.

" Memangnya kau nggak ada tes, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum noona akhirnya.

Aku mengankat bahu. Benar, mana kutahu. Aku nggak perduli dengan tes atau ujian dan semacamnya. Karena tanpa belajarpun aku pasti bisa melewatinya. Yah, setidaknya sejauh ini aku bisa melewati semua tes yang sudah diberikan.

Aku langsung meminum susuku sampai habis dan menarik tas sekolahku. " Hyung, noona.. Ada yang mau bareng nggak? Aku mau berankat sekarang, nih.."

Wookie noona menggeleng.

" Aku mau bareng Wookie eonnie aja." Jawab Kibum noona.

Aku menatap kearah Yesung hyung. " Kalau hyung gimana?"

Dia menggeleng. " Aku masih sarapan. Males banget jalan sepagi ini." Jawabnya santai.

" Ya, sudah.." Aku melangkah kearah umma dan mencium pipi umma sekilas lalu appa. Aku sudah kebiasaan seperti ini. Kalau umma sih nggak masalah kucium. Tapi kadang- kadang appa kelihatan bete juga, sih..

" Aku berangkat ya umma.. Appa.." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

" Selamat jalan, Kyuhyunie.." Balas umma.

Aku melangkah keluar rumah. Huufft… Udara musim dingin di bulan februari membuatku kesal. Kenapa sih februari harus sedingin ini? Aku bukan orang yang mencintai musim dingin.

Kurapatkan mantelku dan mulai menyusuri jalan setapak.

Diujung jalan setapak, kulihat Henry sedang bersandar di kotak pos sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Aku langsung berlari menemuinya. " Heyo.."

Henry menatapku. " Kyu.. Lama banget."

Kami mulai berjalan beriringan. " Lama apanya? Aku kan bilang aku berangkat jam tujuh. Baru juga lewat lima menit."

" Tetap saja lama." Ia memasukkan ponselnya. " Sudah belajar untuk tes hari ini belum?"

Aku menggeleng. " Memang ada tes juga hari ini ya? Tadi juga Wookie noona sibuk membaca buku pelajaran."

Henry menatapku. " Kau nggak pernah perduli sama tes, ya? Heran deh kenapa nilaimu nggak pernah turun."

" Tentu saja karena aku jenius." Aku tertawa bangga sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Henry memukul kepalaku dengan tasnya. " Jangan terlalu pede kau. Kuharap ini hari sialmu dan kau dapat nilai buruk jadi harus ikut pelajaran tambahan dengan guru atau senior yang jelek, bawel, galak dan nggak tanggung- tanggung menghukummu."

Kurangkul pundak Henry sambil menjitak kepalanya berkali- kali. " Nggak akan mempan.. Kutukanmu itu nggak akan mempan padaku, dasar Cina."

Henry langsung membalasku. Namja imut ini memang dari Cina. Paling jago bahasa Inggris. Dan dia suka kesal kalau aku mengolok- oloknya dengan kata Cina. Tapi justru aku suka mengoloknya seperti itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Istirahat siang..

" Aahhh… Selesai.. Aku bisa bernafas lega!" Seru Henry senang sambil menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja dan menatapku girang. " Bisa nggak tadi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Banyak soal yang nggak terlalu kupahami. Kujawab asal aja. Toh sekalipun ngasal aku yakin jawabanku itu masuk akal dan benar. Aku ini jenius. " Tapi aku yakin dengan jawabanku."

" Suka- suka kamu aja deh.. Lalu, mana Wookie noona? Kok nggak bawa makanan kesini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku menatapnya bete. Wookie noona suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di ruang klub memasak kalau jam istirahat siang untuk membuat sesuatu. Lalu dia akan mengantarkannya kepadaku, Yesung hyung dan Kibum noona. Dan Henry-lah orang yang paling senang kalau noona-ku itu sudah datang. Senang karena bisa mencicipi masakan enak secara gratis.

Yah, sebagai namja aku bukanlah orang yang malu kalau diantar makanan oleh noona-ku seperti itu. Aku justru senang. Itu artinya noona-ku menyayangiku, kan..

" Kuharap Wookie noona nggak bawa apapun hari ini biar kau mati kelaparan." Balasku.

" Jangan pelit, Kyuhyun.." Balasnya sambil nyengir.

" Kyu!" Kudengar suara Wookie noona dari ambang pintu kelas.

Bukannya aku, Henry yang langsung bangun dan berlari menghampirinya. Aku menatapnya kesal. Baru aku menyusulnya.

" Bawa apa noona?" Tanya Henry sambil menarik kotak ditangan Wookie noona.

" Croissant dan kroket." Jawab noona-ku. " Kuberikan sedikit lebih banyak karena aku tahu Henry-ah pasti minta juga."

Kurebut kotak bekalku ditangan Henry. " Jangan terlalu baik noona.. Harusnya Henry membayar semua makanan yang pernah dimakannya. Masa makan gratisan terus."

" Kyu, sudah kubililang jangan pelit." Henry menarik kotak bekalku lagi dan membukanya. " Wow.. Pasti enak. Gomawoyo, noona.."

Kujitak lagi kepala namja usil itu. " Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu bukan kamu. Ini kan untukku." Kutatap Wookie noona. " Gomawo. Udah noona kembali ke kelas aja. Kalau noona disini bisa- bisa anak ini makin genit." Kudorong tubuh Wookie noona.

Ia tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami. Aku langsung melotot kearah Henry. " Jangan genit sama noona-ku, ya.. Nggak wookie noona, nggak Kibum noona.. Semua kau goda. Benar- benar, deh." Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Henry hanya tertawa- tawa. " Habisnya noona- noona itu memang manis, sih.. Aku kan namja normal yang suka sama yeojya cantik, manis dan imut. Nggak kayak kamu.."

" Aku?" Kutatap dia bingung.

" Kau itu karena terbiasa melihat yeojya secantik kakak- kakakmu itu jadinya bosan sama yeojya. Dan sekarang nggak tertarik sama yeojya. Singkatnya nggak normal.." Henry tertawa geli sambil menggetok mejanya.

Langsung kusumpal mulunya dengan kroket yang masih besar dan kutahan didepan mulutnya. Henry langsung megap- megap panik.

" Berani kau mengataiku nggak normal. Heh, dasar Cina gila."

Memang salah kalau aku masih belum menemukan yeojya yang bisa menarik perhatianku? Habisnya memang belum ada yeojya yang bisa cocok denganku selain noona- noona-ku sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berdiri didepan guru bimbingan belajar sambil memegang sebuah surat.

" Serahkan pada orang tuamu. Itu surat pernyataan yang meminta mereka mengizinkanmu ikut bimbingan belajar selama satu minggu."

Aku terpaku. " Nilaiku jatuh, ya?"

" Sangat jatuh, Kyuhyun. Karena itu kau harus ikut bimbingan belajar."

" Tapi kan baru kali ini. Kenapa harus langsung mengikuti bimbingan belajar? Nggak adil dong, Pak!"

" Jangan membantah.."

" Permisi.." Seorang yeojya muncul disampingku. Kutatap yeojya itu bete. Siapa sih? Ngapain lagi dia kesini? Nggak tahu apa kalau aku lagi ngobrol dengan Songsaengnim?

" Ah, Lee Sungmin. Ini dia Kim Kyuhyun."

Yeojya itu menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mau-apa-kau?

" Kyuhyun. Dialah yang akan menjadi pengajarmu selama bimbingan belajar. Lee Sungmin. Kelas 2-A."

" Tapi.." Aku baru saja ingin membantah tapi Songsaennim langsung mengangkat tangannya nggak perduli.

" Kau boleh pergi. Mulai besok kau harus mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan Lee Sungmin. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Aku nggak bisa membantah. Tanpa basa- basi aku langsung melangkah meninggalkan yeojya dan Songsaengnim itu. Akhh… Ini pasti gara- gara kutukan dari Henry! Sialan!

" Heyo, kau!" Seseorang menarik lenganku.

Kutatap yeojya itu kesal. " Apa?"

" Mulai besok sepulang sekolah kutunggu kau di perpustakaan."

" Aku nggak mau!" Seruku kasar. " Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari senior yang hanya lebih tua setahun dariku sepertimu? Yeojya lagi.. Aku nggak akan datang."

Yeojya itu menatapku dingin. " Itu urusanmu mau datang atau tidak. Toh nanti kau yang kena masalah bukan aku. Aku hanya memberitahukan tempat belajarku." Ia berjalan melewatiku dengan santai.

Kutatap yeojya itu kesal. Aku nggak akan datang! Pokoknya nggak akan datang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berdiri dihadapan appa yang menatapku sambil geleng- geleng setelah membaca surat yang tadi kudapatkan disekolah. Dia menatapku. " Jadi si jenius Kim Kyuhyun sudah mulai bodoh, ya?" Ia tersenyum geli.

Aku hanya cemberut. " Appa nggak usah menggodaku, lah.. Lalu bagaimana keputusannya?"

" Kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan itu."

" Appa.." Aku menatapnya memohon. Jangan biarkan aku menghabisakan waktuku belajar dengan yeojya seperti Lee Sungmin itu, dong.. Aku bisa mati!

" Ini kesalahanmu. Pokoknya kau harus menurut pada gurumu."

Umma menepuk bahuku lembut. " Itu keputusan yang sangat baik Young Woon-ah. Kurasa memang Kyuhyunie butuh belajar."

" Umma nggak usah ikut memojokanku, dong." Balasku bete. " Yeojya ngak usah ikutan.. Ini kan urusan namja."

Umma menepuk kepalaku sekali sambil tertawa. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi sifatku yang kadang- kadang sok begini, sih.. Aku juga sudah terbiasa. " Lho, umma kan mau tahu urusan namja juga. Memangnya nggak boleh?"

" Nggak." Jawabku bete. " Kecuali kalau umma mau memaksa appa agar aku nggak harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan itu. Baru umma boleh ikutan." Aku nyengir menatapnya.

Umma tertawa lagi. " Young Woon-ah.. Bagaimana kalau kita sita juga PS3 dan PSP milik Kyuhyunie?"

Aku melotot menatap umma. Hwads? Disita?

" Umma!"

Appa tertawa. Aku menatap appa horror. Aku akan menerima kalau badai atau musim dingin tetap menyelimuti seoul. Tapi kalau seluruh game-ku disita? Aku bisa mati!

" Ide bagus." Gumam appa setuju. " Dan semuanya akan dikembalikan kalau kau mau melewati satu minggu pelajaran tambahan dengan baik, Kyuhyun."

" Appa.. Itu kejam!" Seruku nggak terima.

" Nggak ada kata kejam, Kyuhyunie.." Umma merangkul pundakku sambil tersenyum. " Ini hukuman.. Karena itu kau harus menerima semua keputusan ini."

" Umma, pliiiss…. Saranghaeyo.." Rayuku sambil menatap umma meminta belas kasihan umma-ku yang paling cantik dan baik itu. " Umma baik, deh.. Cantik.. Masakannya enak.. Jangan sita itu semua, ya.." Lanjutku.

Umma menggeleng dan berjalan kearah appa. " Ini keputusan umma dan appa."

" Umma! Ini semuanya.." Yesung hyung masuk keruang tengah sambil membawa PS3 dan PSP-ku yang malang. " Mau diletakan dimana?"

" Hyung! Kapan kau mengambilnya?" Seruku histeris begitu melihat harta terpentingku sudah ditangan Yesung hyung.

Yesung hyung menatapku sambil cengar- cengir bahagia. " Selama satu minggu aku bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suara teriakanmu tiap malam. Ini kebahagiaan untukku.."

Aku melotot menatapnya lalu menatap umma dan appa. " Ini kutukan!"

Bukannya simpatik, Yesung hyung tertawa geli melihatku. Ahhh…. Ini hari yang amat sangat menyebalkan! Kukutuk kalian semua yang telah merusak kesenanganku! Huwaaaa…!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Henry tertawa geli sambil menggetok mejanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya jengkel setengah mati. Baru saja aku menceritakan semua kesialan yang menimpaku kemarin, dia malah tertawa begitu. Teman macam apa yang bahagia diatas penderitaan temannya sendiri..

" Kutukanku mujur! Tahu gini aku mengutukmu lebih kejam lagi, Kyuhyun!"

" Kau berani padaku, heh?" Kutatap Henry sengit lalu kuacak- acak rambut coklatnya dengan kesal.

" Tapi seengaknya kutukanku nggak terkabul semua. Karena yang menjadi gurumu bukan orang jelek, galak dan bawel. Tapi yeojya imut, cantik dan ramah seperti Lee Sungmin, kan?"

Lee Sungmin itu imut, cantik dan ramah? Masa?

" Tau darimana kalau dia ramah?"

Henry hanya tersenyum misterius. " Yah, dia itu ramah. Nggak akan nyesel deh diajari sama dia."

" Aku nggak butuh guru, Henry.. Aku hanya butuh PSP-ku dikembalikan appa. Ini kejam kalau satu minggu aku nggak boleh bermain game. Ini terlalu kejam!"

" Menurutku ini terlalu sempurna! Semua saudaramu pasti bersyukur, Kyuhyun.. Nggak ada lagi teriakan nggak jelas malam- malam. Nggak ada lagi suara bising setiap hari. Meski Cuma satu minggu. Itu anugerah namanya!" Henry kembali tertawa geli.

Kupukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal diatas mejaku.

" Sakiiit!"

" Jangan meledek iblis yang lagi bete. Atau kau mau jadi sasaran kemarahanku, hah?"

Henry menggeleng sambil cengengesan kayak kuda. " Oke.. Mian.. Mian.. Nggak ngeledek lagi, deh.." Lanjutnya sambil tetap tertawa- tawa.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Akhirnya aku memilih kabur aja darinya. Aku melangkah cepat keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Aku naik ke lantai tiga. Bete juga sih jalan sendirian. Langkahku berhenti didepan kelas 2-A. Aku melirik kedalam.

Kibum noona ada dikelas itu sambil ngobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Salah satunya Lee Sungmin! Jadi mereka sekelas?

" Kibum noona!" Panggilku cepat.

Kibum noona menoleh kearahku dan langsung menemuiku. " Kyu, waeyo?"

" Kok noona akrab sama yeojya itu, sih?"

Kibum noona menoleh kearah sekumpulan yeojya ditempatnya tadi. " Siapa maksudmu?"

" Yeojya pirang itu!"

" Lee Sungmin?"

Aku mengangguk. " Asal noona tahu, ya.. Aku harus belajar tambahan selama satu minggu bersama dengannya. Menyebalkan."

" Jadi Sungmin yang akan mengajarimu? Bagus, dong.. Sungmin itu baik, lho.. Dia juga murid paling pintar diangkatanku."

Aku tetap nggak berniat mengindahkan kata- kata Kibum noona tentang Lee Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga dia salah satu faktor yang membuat rasa kesalku semakin bertambah. " Ah, aku mau balik ke kelas aja."

" Lho, memang ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku ke kelas 2-A. Masih lebih baik aku menemui Yesung hyung di kelas 3-D kalau begitu. Aku langsung meninggalkan Kibum noona yang masih menatapku bingung.

Lee Sungmin.. Pelajaran tambahan.. Aargh.. Semuanya membuatku kesal saja!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk diam dihadapan Sungmin yang sudah membolak- balik buku pelajaranku. " Bukannya kau bilang nggak mau datang? Kenapa sekarang datang?" Tanyanya datar.

Aku mendengus kesal. Ramah apanya? Sifat ketus begitu dibilang ramah dan baik. Mereka semua otaknya nggak waras kali, ya?

" Soal mana yang kau nggak ngerti?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Aku sudah mengerti semua soal." Jawabku cepat.

Sungmin berhenti membolak- balik buku dan menatapku dalam- dalam. Aku sejenak menatap matanya, tapi aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Seumur hidupku ini pertama kalinya aku bertatapan langsung dengan yeojya selain kakak- kakak perempuanku.

" Kalau kau mengerti kenapa nilaimu jelek?" Tanyanya menyindir.

Aku menghela nafas. " Itu kutukan."

Mendengar jawabanku Sungmin malah tertawa. Kutatap yeojya unik itu kesal. Kok dia tertawa? Aku nggak berniat melucu, lho..!

" Kutukan siapa?" Ia masih tertawa kecil. " Ah.. Oke.. Bukan waktunya tertawa. Ini perpustakaan jadi nggak boleh berisik." Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dan menatapku serius. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lagi sambil menggumamkan kata kutukan berulang- ulang.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sifat sinisnya langsung berubah tadi.

" Ah sudah.. Sudah.." Ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan menarik bukuku. " Aku bingung harus mengajarimu apa." Ia sudah serius lagi menatapku.

" Kalau kau bingung yah nggak usah meluangkan waktu mengajariku."

" Ini tugas. Kalau nggak disuruh aku juga nggak mau."

Aku menarik soal ujianku yang bernilai kacau itu. Aku nggak berani menyebut berapa nilaiku. Karena itu sangat memalukan.

" Sejujurnya aku nggak bodoh dalam matematika. Tapi aku sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa nilaiku bisa anjlok begini." Aku mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan mulai menyalin semua soal yang ada dikertas ujianku.

Trigonometri. Logaritma. Kalkulus. Aritmatika. Itu semua soal yang sangat mudah untukku. Tapi kenapa saat ujian aku jadi nggak mengerti sama sekali. Apa memang kutukan Henry berjalan lancar?

Lima belas menit. Aku menyelesaikan tiga soal trigonometri dan dua soal logaritma. Kuserahkan kertas itu pada Sungmin. " Coba kau cek. Jawabanku pasti benar semua." Ucapku serius.

Sungmin mulai meneliti jawabanku selama beberapa menit sambil memainkan pensilnya. Aku memperhatikan setiap gerakan yeojya itu. Kalau diperhatikan sih dia memang sangat manis. Nggak kalah dengan kakak- kakakku.

Sungmin berdecak kagum lalu menatapku. " Sip.. Benar semuanya. Kau memang pintar."

Aku mengangguk setuju. " Kan sudah kubilang. Aku nggak butuh pelajaran tambahan semacam ini."

" Tapi kau harus tetap mengikuti program ini. Bagaimanapun juga kalau kau nggak ingin kena masalah."

" Arasseo." Jawabku. " Aku memang harus mengikutinya sampai akhir kalau mau semua game portable-ku dikembalikan appa dan umma."

" Memang kenapa? Kok disita?"

" Ini semua karena pelajaran tambahan bodoh ini. Jadi selama seminggu semuanya disita." Kutarik buku soalku dan mulai menyalin soal- soal yang salah kukerjakan saat tes.

" Kau itu putra bungsu keluarga Kim, kan?"

Kutatap dia sejenak lalu kembali sibuk dengan tulisanku. Aku tahu dia pasti berniat bertanya tentang keluargaku. Semua orang tahu seperti apa keluargaku. " Kenapa memangnya?"

" Berarti kau dan Kibummie nggak ada hubungan darah, ya?"

" Lalu?"

Dia terdiam jadi kuputuskan menatapnya lagi lebih serius. " Apa ada masalah karena hal itu?"

Dia menggeleng. " Nggak apa- apa. Aku hanya merasa salut aja sama kalian semua."

" Salut kenapa?"

" Kalian sekeluargakan nggak ada hubungan darah, ya.. Kok bisa bertahan hidup selama ini tanpa ada masalah? Bagaimanapun juga kalian bukanlah keluargakan.. Pasti banyak perbedaan. Apalagi sekarang kalian semakin dewasa. Gimana kalau muncul perasaan cinta?"

Kututup bukuku. " Kau penasaran dengan latar belakang keluargaku, ya?"

Dia langsung menatapku panik. " Ah, bukan maksudku mencari tahu. Aku hanya merasa bingung saja. Kibummie sering cerita padaku tentang keluarganya. Karena itu aku penasaran."

Aku mengangguk paham. Semua orang yang dekat dan tahu tentang keluargaku pasti merasa bingung. Bagaimana bisa kami sekeluarga yang nggak punya hubungan darah bisa hidup tanpa masalah sampai sekarang.

" Kurasa kuncinya adalah saling memahami. Meski nggak ada hubungan darah, kami kan tetap keluarga. Kami sejak kecil bersama. Nggak aneh kalau jadi saling memahami satu sama lain masing- masing karakter."

" Apa kau nggak kesulitan memahami mereka?"

Aku menggeleng. " Kami berlima memiliki karakter yang sangat berbeda. Yesung hyung cenderung periang dan suka semaunya sendiri. Sedangkan Wookie noona terlalu penurut dan selalu mengalah. Noona tertuaku, Heechul Noona itu pemarah dan nggak suka ditentang. Sedangkan Kibum noona itu lembut dan bisa menerima semua hal dengan pikiran terbuka."

" Kalau kau?"

" Aku sendiri cenderung seperti Yesung hyung. Suka seenaknya dan nggak suka diganggu."

" Tapi kalian bisa menyatu, ya.. Aku iri dengan kakak- kakakmu.."

Kutatap dia. Iri? Kenapa memangnya?

" Ah, baiklah.. Kurasa kita sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Sungmin merapihkan bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas bunny pink-nya. " Sampai jumpa besok." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku merapihkan bukuku. Apa seperti ini pelajaran tambahan? Kenapa hanya membicarakan tentang keluargaku? Dasar payah.. Tahu begini hari ini aku bolos aja nggak usah ikut pelajaran tambahan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Dia orang yang baik, kan?" Gumam Henry sambil memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya.

Kutatap dia. " Baik? Aku masih belum tahu, tuh."

" Sekarang kau mau keperpustakaan lagi, kan? Jadi aku selama seminggu nggak usah menunggumu, ya.."

" Kalau kau mau menungguku juga nggak apa- apa."

Henry tertawa. " Kalau kau mau membayar jasaku sih nggak masalah."

" Malas."

Henry tertawa semakin geli. " Sudah, ah.. Aku ada les musik hari ini. Biola-ku sudah menungguku dirumah. Sampai besok Kyuhyun. Hwaiting!" Ia menepuk bahuku sambil menarik tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku masih duduk santai dikelasku yang semakin sepi itu. Aku bosan sekali kalau harus belajar penuh tanpa bermain game. Aku harus menemukan permainan baru. Ah, sudah lama nggak ngerjain orang. Kira- kira siapa yang akan kena tumbal, ya?

Pikiran tentang Lee Sungmin melintas dikepalaku.

Apa dia aja yang kukerjain, ya? Boleh- boleh saja. Toh pelajaran kami juga terlalu monoton dan membuatku bosan.

Aku langsung menarik tasku dan berlari menyusuri koridor. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1. Dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang nggak terlalu ramai. Aku melangkah kearah kursi yang sudah ditempati Sungmin.

" Heyo, Sungmin.." Tegurku sambil duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menatapku sejenak sambil tersenyum. " Kukira kau nggak datang."

" Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap aku datang kesini, sih?" Kutarik buku fiksi yang sedang dibacanya. " Jangan baca buku terus. Ayo belajar!"

" Tumben semangat." Sindirnya sambil menarik buku yang sudah diambilnya dari rak. " Baiklah sekarang kita pelajari tentang kalkulus."

" Ah, aku sudah bosan tentang kalkulus."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. " Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau pemfaktoran?"

" Itu pelajaran anak SMP, Sungmin.."

Sungmin menutup buku dengan bete. " Kalau begitu kau maunya belajar apa? Kau bilang kau sudah jenius. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa sabar mengajari orang semacam kau tahu."

Aku tertawa menggodanya. " Kita belajar tentang sejarah."

Sungmin melongo menatapku. " Ujianmu yang gagalkan hanya matematika. Kenapa harus belajar sejarah? Kau gila?"

" Kita belajar tentang sejarah manusia saja."

" Maksudmu apa sih?"

" Sejarah tentangmu."

Sungmin menatapku kaget. " Maksudmu?"

" Kemarin kau belajar tentang sejarahku, kan? Sekarang aku mau mempelajari sejarahmu. Setidaknya agar kita saling mengenal saja." Aku tersenyum menggodanya.

Sungmin menunduk. " Nggak ada yang menarik dari hidupku. Jangan main- main. Kita harus belajar." Sungmin kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Kutatap dia lekat- lekat. " Sungmin.."

" Nae?" Dia masih nggak menatapku.

" Apa ada orang yang kau suka?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia menatapku bingung. " Sejak tadi kau bicara hal yang aneh, Kyuhyun. Apa sebaiknya kita nggak usah belajar hari ini?"

" Aku serius, babo. Ada orang yang kau suka nggak?"

Dia kelihatan ragu sejenak. Lalu menggeleng masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. " Kalau begitu mau coba pacaran denganku?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu langsung membuat Sungmin melotot tak percaya. " Kyuhyun.. Kau jangan mempermainkanku.." Ia langsung menunduk dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Melihat kelakukannya aku nggak bisa lagi menahan tawaku yang sejak tadi kutahan. " Kau percaya?" Tawaku. Aku berusaha mengecilkan volume suaraku. Ini kan perpustakaan. Aku nggak boleh berisik.

Sungmin menatapku bingung.

" Aduh.. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau seserius itu Lee Sungmin? Dasar aneh.." Aku masih tertawa. Dia lucu sekali. Wajah kaget bercampur herannya itu nggak bisa kuhapus dari ingatanku. Apa dia pikir aku serius? Aku kan hanya bercanda!

" Oh.." Satu tanggapan dari Sungmin membuatku berhenti tertawa.

" Sungmin.. Apa kau pikir aku benar- benar serius?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Melihat wajah dinginnya lagi membuatku nggak enak hati.

Sungmin menatapku dingin. " Kau pikir aku bodoh? Jangan kau kira aku akan menangis begitu tahu kau mempermainkanku. Aku bukan yeojya lemah seperti itu."

Kutatap yeojya itu lekat- lekat. Aku memang nggak berniat membuatnya menangis, kok.. Aku kan hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit.

Sungmin kembali fokus dengan bukunya. " Baiklah. Kita akan belajar tentang aritmatika." Lanjutnya.

Aku jadi merasa nggak enak dengan atmosfir diantara kami yang tiba- tiba berubah kaku. Sepertinya bercandaku tadi sudah agak keterlaluan, ya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau serius bilang begitu, Kyu?" Suara Henry terdengar nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru kuceritakan kepadanya tentang Lee Sungmin tadi.

Aku mengangguk sebentar. " Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku kelewatan?"

Kudengar Henry menghela nafas. " Yah kelewatan, lah.. Kau nggak ngerti sama perasaan yeojya, ya? Coba minta pendapat para noona-mu itu. Apa mereka membenarkan permainanmu atau nggak."

" Tapi kenapa dia bisa berpikir seserius itu? Dia sendiri tahu kami baru kenal selama dua hari. Kenapa dia berpikir kalau aku serius.." Kurebahkan tubuhku sambil menatap langit- langit kamarku yang gelap.

" Itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan khusus padamu. Ah, sudahlah.. Kau tanyakan saja sama yeojya dirumahmu. Aku mau tidur. Bye." Henry menutup teleponnya.

Aku bangun. Bertanya pada Heechul noona, Wookie noona atau Kibum noona? Apa mereka bisa menjelaskannya padaku?

Coba saja.

Aku keluar kamar dan turun dari lantai dua menuju kamar Heechul noona di lantai satu. Sebelum kuketuk pintunya suara teriakan kakakku terdengar. Aku memilih menguping.

" Mwo? Jeongmal babonikka? Kok bisa begitu? Kok bisa foto- fotonya buram? Besok semua harus dikumpulkan!"

Ah, dia lagi ada masalah rupanya. Apa aku bisa bertanya sekarang? Hii.. Nggak ah.. Bisa- bisa aku yang jadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Semua orang dirumah ini tahu betapa seramnya Heehul noona yang bermulut tajam itu sedang marah.

Aku melangkah ke kamar disebelahnya. Kamar Kibum noona. Aku diam sejenak. Masa aku cerita soal Lee Sungmin padanya? Dia kan temannya Sungmin.. Bukannya dapat pengarahan yang ada dia marah padaku.

Aku melangkah lagi kekamar Wookie noona. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya. Nggak ada jawaban. Jadi aku membukanya. Kamarnya sudah gelap. Kulihat Wookie noona sudah pulas tertidur. Aku nggak mungkin membangunkannya..

Apa nggak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambil air di dapur. Umma dan appa masih di dapur sambil meminum teh.

Umma menatapku dan tersenyum. " Chagiya? Kau mau teh juga?"

Aku menggeleng dan duduk dikursi makan dihadapan umma dan appa sambil meminum seteguk air mineral.

" Bagaimana pelajaran tambahanmu?" Tanya appa.

" Membosankan." Jawabku asal.

Appa tertawa. " Jung Soo, sudah kubilangkan."

Umma ikut tertawa pelan. " Jangan menggodanya, Young Woon-ah. Ah, lalu kenapa kau belum tidur, Kyuhyunie? Merindukan PSP-mu?" Goda umma lagi.

Aku semakin cemberut. Mengingat PSP malang itu aku semakin kesal. " Umma.. Ada yang mau kutanyakan. Umma yeojya, kan?"

Umma dan appa tertawa geli. " Kyuhyun, sejak kapan umma-mu menjadi namja?" Tanya appa geli.

Aku nggal berniat bercanda, appa! Kutatap appa sejenak sambil cemberut.

" Appa keluar aja. Ini urusan antara umma dan anak." Usirku ketus.

Appa semakin geli. " Terserah kau saja. Aku ke kamar dulu, Jung Soo.." Appa meninggalkanku dan umma di dapur.

Umma berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku. " Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, chagiya?"

Kutatap umma sejenak. " Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat. Begini. Tadi aku sedikit menggoda yeojya. Aku bertanya kepadanya mau nggak pacaran denganku. Tiba- tiba wajahnya berubah serius. Aku langsung bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda, eh dia balik bersikap dingin padaku. Apa aku kelewatan? Kalau umma jadi dia apa umma akan marah?"

Umma menatapku lembut. " Tentu umma akan marah padamu."

" Tapi umma, kami baru kenal selama dua hari. Masa dia berpikir kalau ucapanku itu serius?"

" Kyuhyunie.." Umma mengusap bahuku lembut. " Jangan mempermainkan perasaan yoejya. Sekalipun kalian baru kenal selama beberapa hari tetap saja nggak boleh menjadikan perasaan sebagai permainan. Kau salah dan harus meminta maaf padanya."

Kutatap umma. Meminta maaf pada Sungmin? Kurasa aku memang harus melakukannya. Nggak enak juga sih kalau harus terus bersamanya dengan perasaan kayak begini.

" Lalu, kenapa kau jadi begitu merasa nggak enak? Tumben.."

Aku menatap umma lagi. " Maksud umma?"

" Biasanya kau nggak perduli kalau sudah ngerjain orang. Kok jadi kepikiran seperti ini? Ada apa memangnya dengan yeojya itu? Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Aku menatap umma shock. " Itu nggak mungkin!" Seruku panik. Aku langsung berdiri. " Aku nggak suka dia, umma.. Pokoknya nggak.." Lanjutku sambil memeluk umma sekilas. " Gomawo.. Selamat tidur umma.. Saranghaeyo.."

Umma mengangguk. " Selamat tidur, chagiya.." Balasnya begitu aku sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

Aku terus memikirkan ucapan umma. Aku tertarik padanya? Pada yeojya itu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Aku duduk dengan mantap di kursi perpustakaan. Tumben Sungmin belum datang, biasanya dia sudah ada disini sebelum aku datang.

" Apa kau Kim Kyuhyun?" Tegur seseorang.

Aku menatap kearah namja berkacamata tebal. Aku mengangguk.

Namja itu duduk didepanku sambil meletakkan beberapa buku tebal. Siapa dia? Kok duduk disitu? Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

" Sungmin-ah memintaku untuk menggantikannya mengajarimu selama empat hari kedepan."

Aku menatapnya nggak percaya. " Sungmin kenapa? Dia sakit?"

Namja itu menggeleng. " Dia baik- baik saja. Aku juga kaget karena tiba- tiba dia memintaku menggantikannya. Padahal awalnya dia kelihatan semangat diberi tugas mengajarimu oleh Songsaengnim."

Aku terasa lemas ditempatku. Apa yang kau lakukan sih Kyuhyun? Yeojya itu benar- benar menganggap kata- katamu serius kemarin. Dia pasti marah padaku. Bahkan sampai berhenti mengajariku.

Selama satu jam itu aku sama sekali nggak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan si namja yang sampai sekarangpun nggak aku kenal namanya. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada Lee Sungmin. Mungkin begini rasanya dibenci secara jelas oleh orang lain. Selama ini kalau aku menggoda orang, mereka nggak sampai semarah ini padaku.

Aku sampai dirumah dengan lesu. Aku benar- benar nggak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan segala hal yang ada disekitarku.

Kulemparkan tasku kelantai dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku.

Ah, Sungmin.. Kau membuat pikiranku nggak tenang. Kalau aku mati dengan perasaan seperti ini, kau orang pertama yang akan kudatangi.

Kalau aku nggak bisa bertemu dengannya, aku harus mendatanginya ke kelasnya.

Baiklah. Besok aku harus menemuinya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau mau ke kelasnya?" Henry menatapku ragu.

Aku mengangguk. " Nggak ada yang melarangku menemuinya, kan?"

" Kau serius mau minta maaf padanya?"

" Tentu. Aku nggak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini gara- gara mikirin dia terus. Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati nggak tenang."

Henry bertepuk tangan senang. " Wow! Akhirnya Kyuhyun tertarik pada yeojya! Banzai!" Seru anak itu senang sambil menepuk bahuku bangga.

" Apa- apaan sih? Ucapanmu sama aja kayak umma-ku. Siapa yang tertarik padanya?"

Henry menatapku sambil geleng- geleng. " Kau itu memang hanya pintar dipelajaran tapi babo dihal begini, ya? Sudah jelas- jelas kau memikirkannya selama ini. Itu artinya kau tertarik padanya. Masih nggak paham juga?"

" Aku bukannya nggak paham, Henry. Aku hanya nggak ngerti kenapa kau bilang aku tertarik padanya. Apa kelihatannya seperti itu?"

Henry mengangguk mantap. " Sudah temui dia. Nanti keburu bel masuk lagi." Ucapnya sambil mendorongku keluar kelas.

Aku berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Dan naik ke lantai berikutnya. Kelas 2-A, kan?

Apa dia mau menemuiku?

Aku mengintip kedalam kelas itu. Sungmin nggak ada. Hanya ada Kibum noona. Jangan sampai noona-ku itu tahu aku ke kelasnya. Bisa nanya macam- macam dia. Aku baru saja mau berbalik namun begitu terdiam saat Sungmin sudah berada dibelakangku.

" Sungmin! Untung ketemu disini.." Untunglah aku nggak harus mencarinya. " Sungmin, aku.."

Belum sempat aku bicara, Sungmin langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam kelasnya tanpa melihatku. Aku terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Dia bahkan nggak menatapku seperti biasa kalau dia bicara denganku. Dia bahkan nggak perduli padaku.

Aku menatap Sungmin yang duduk dikursinya. Apa dia benar- benar mengira serius dengan ucapanku..? Apa sebenarnya dia menyukaiku seperti yang dikatakan Henry?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Horee! Kau bebas Kyuhyun!" Seru Henry senang. " Kita bisa main lagi sepulang sekolah, nih."

Aku nggak semangat. Ini hari terakhirku ikut bimbingan belajar dengan si namja berkacamata tebal itu. Mana mungkin aku semangat kalau pikiranku kacau.

Aku sudah berusaha bicara dengan Sungmin. Tapi yeojya itu ternyata keras kepala dan nggak mau memperdulikanku. Dan itu membuatku semakin bingung.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Padahal aku baru sebentar bertemu dengannya.

" Kyuhyun.." Panggil Henry. " Kau nggak semangat."

" Aku terus memikirkan Sungmin."

Henry memutar kursinya kearahku dan menatapku serius. " Kau memang jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Kutatap Henry lagi. " Aku belum bisa menyebut ini cinta. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku."

" Kyu!" Seru Henry gemas. " Kau itu menyukainya! Suka! Kenapa kau nggak paham- paham dengan perasaan itu, sih?"

Aku nggak bisa memahaminya.

Henry menghela nafas. " Baiklah, biar kukatakan padamu hal yang sebenarnya."

" Hal yang sebenarnya?"

Dia mengangguk. " Sungmin itu sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak lama."

Aku menatapnya kaget. Sungmin menyukaiku? Sejak lama pula? Kami bahkan baru bertemu selama beberapa hari. Lalu, dari mana Henry tahu?

" Kok kau tahu?"

" Nggak cuma sekali aja. Aku sering melihatnya memperhatikanmu kalau kita nggak sengaja berpapasan. Kau itu kurang peka terhadap yeojya, jadi mana mungkin kau sadar."

Aku menatap Henry semakin bingung. Aku ingat kata- kata si namja berkacamata dulu. Dia bilang padahal awalnya Sungmin senang diberikan tugas mengajariku. Dia juga pernah mencoba mencari tahu tentang diriku, kan? Jadi itu caranya untuk berusaha mengenalku..

Dan aku mempermainkan perasaannya. Jadi wajar kalau dia terluka karena ucapanku.

" Sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Henry lagi.

Aku menatapnya. " Aku harus bilang sesuatu, nih.. Aku akan kekelasnya sekarang." Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Berlari menuju kelas Sungmin.

Ah, kebetulan Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi begitu melihat kedatanganku yeojya itu langsung buru- buru memutar tubuhnya kembali.

" Tunggu!" Kutahan tangannya yang berhasil kuraih. " Tunggu Sungmin."

Sungmin meronta tanpa menatapku. " Lepaskan aku!"

" Sungmin tunggu dulu. Aku mau minta maaf padamu.."

" Minta maaf untuk apa, sih? Kembali ke kelasmu sana!" Sungmin menghempaskan tanganku dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kibum noona berlari kearahku panik.

" Kyu? Ada apa ini?"

Aku nggak menjawab Kibum noona. Kutatap Sungmin yang masih belum jauh dihadapanku. " Sungmin! Mau nggak kau jadi pacarku?" Teriakku lantang membuat semua siswa di kelas itu menatap kearahku.

" Kyu!" Kibum noona yang semakin panik. " Kau apa- apaan, sih?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Kibum noona. Lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. Sungmin menatapku kaget.

" Ini bukan permainan lagi. Kali ini aku serius! Kau mau nggak jadi pacarku?" Tanyaku lagi.

Wajah Sungmin memerah ia berjalan kerarahku. " Babonikka!" Serunya sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari kelasnya. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat menyusuri koridor. Ia nggak bicara sepatah katapun.

Saat sampai ditempat yang sepi, Sungmin melepaskanku dan menatapku sambil melotot marah. " Kau ini apa- apaan, sih?"

" Kenapa? Aku nggak salah.."

" Nggak salah apanya? Berteriak seperti itu? Ah, sekelas pasti langsung heboh membicarakanku.." Sungmin bergerak resah dihadapanku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya. " Jadi, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Sungmin mentapku aneh. " Kau kira aku akan menerimamu hanya karena kau bilang kau serius, hah?"

" Tentu."

" Jangan terlalu yakin, Kyuhyun!"

" Aku yakin karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

Sungmin diam begitu aku mengucapkan kata- kata itu.

" Kau menyukaiku selama ini. Itu sebabnya kau marah karena tahu aku hanya mempermainkanku. Jujur saja.."

Sungmin menatapku serius. " Lalu, sekarang kau mau mempermainkanku lagi, hah? Oke kuakui aku selama ini memang menyukaimu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkanku sesukamu!"

Aku langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Ia menyukaiku? Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia menyukaiku.

" Kenapa tersenyum?"

" Kau bilang kau menyukaiku."

Dia langsung diam lagi. Sekarang wajahnya merona merah. Aku suka melihat wajah malunya itu. Dia kelihatan lucu sekali.

Kusentuh pundaknya dan menatap mata yeojya itu dalam. " Sungmin.. Aku serius."

" Kau hanya mempermainkanku." Ia masih bersikukuh dengan ucapannya.

" Apa harus kucium kau disini untuk membuktikannya?" Tantangku.

Sungmin berubah pucat. " Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun!"

" Aku serius!" Kudorong tubuhnya hingga ketembok dan kutundukkan wajahku kearahnya, hendak menciumnya secara paksa. Memaksa yeojya imut yang sudah pasti akan kalah itu.

Sungmin meronta. " Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun! Oke. Oke.. Aku percaya!" Serunya akhirnya.

Aku menang! Aku langsung tertawa dan melepaskannya. Kutatap lagi yeojya manis dihadapanku.

" Aku serius. Aku nggak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena itu aku langsung bilang saja ke kamu. Sekalian minta maaf."

Sungmin menatapku. " Apa kau akan bilang lagi kalau kau sedang menggodaku?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku serius kali ini." Jawabku tegas. Aku memang serius kali ini. " Kau yeojya pertama yang bisa membuatku seperti ini."

Sungmin masih kelihatan ragu untuk sejenak. Aku nggak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Apakah dia memang percaya atau nggak dengan ucapanku tadi. Tapi aku nggak terlalu perduli. Karena aku tahu Sungmin akan menerimaku.

Sungmin menatapku lalu tertawa kecil. " Berarti aku yeojya yang spesial, ya?" Godanya.

Aku langsung menarik tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya. Aku nggak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi mulai dari sekarang. Nggak lagi- lagi deh mempermainkan perasaan yeojya.

" Kau sekarang sangat spesial untukku." Balasku sambil memeluknya semakin erat. Sungmin membalas pelukanku. " Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Tapi sekarang kau adalah pacarku." Bisikku.

Kurasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

.

.

* * *

.

mian, yaa apdet'a kelamaan.. hhehe

:3

ok, deh.. kya byasa jja..

makasiih dah mw bfca fict ini.. smoga para Kyumin lovers bisa nerima.. ckckck

review, ya..


End file.
